Evil Imaginations
by swonderful2
Summary: "You look like you've seen a ghost," He remarked jokingly. She grimaced. "It's what I haven't seen that's worrying me." Lily Potter and Rose Weasley are missing,because it's time somebody with an evil imagination got revenge.no slash HP/C.Minds/GLEE
1. Chapter 1 Disappearances

Disclaimer- I own nothing but my original characters.

Chapter 1

4th year witch Aurora Lancaster couldn't find her shoes. Cursing under her breath, she headed to the 5th year dormitory, where she knew her best friend had hidden them as a 'oh so funny' prank.

"Lily, have you seen my-" Walking in, Aurora stopped short. She was in the said girl's dormitory, but there was no sign that her friend had ever been there at all. Her bed was made, the floor around it clean. Curiously enough, her trunk was no where to be found.

Looking around, and feeling very confused, Aurora thought hard. Lily always spent most of her last day at Hogwarts in her dormitory and the Gryffindor common room, because she had always said that she would miss it the most. Oddly, she was no where to be found either.

Pushing away a sinking feeling in her chest, she made it to Lily's bed and pulled back the covers slowly. A note on a piece of parchment was nestled in the middle of the pillows.

_Don't come looking for me, I'm fine.- L_

Lily Potter's shaky handwriting. Don't come looking? What did that mean? And why was the ink red? Surely not... it couldn't be... _blood?_

Aurora's head snapped up abruptly. No, it couldn't possibly be blood... could it?

She hurriedly looked around the room. "Good joke Lily!" she called, her voice cracking. "You can come out now!" Aurora had expected Lily to jump out of the closet screaming. There was no answer.

A lightbulb went on in Aurora's head. The bed! Lily was hiding under the bed! Of course! She just wasn't answering because she wanted to scare her! Well, she hadn't fooled Aurora!

Grinning, she bent down slowly, not wanting to give away the fact that she knew about the joke. "Boo!" She shouted, her face under the bed.

Lily wasn't there.

Eyes widening, Aurora squinted at what was on the floor.

Her shoes, beside what looked like... Aurora gasped. A small pool of thick, congealing scarlet blood, and a wand that was snapped in half.

Lily Potter's wand.

* * *

><p>A very loud and very blood-curdling scream rang out from the girl's dormitories, waking 7th year Albus Potter from the accidental nap he had been taking in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Whuzzat?" he asked no one sleepily. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around blearily. Another ear piercing scream filled the air, causing Albus to trip over his own feet. The scream had come from up the girl's staircases. Albus ran over to the stairs. "Hello? Who's up there?"<p>

Aurora Lancaster's shocked, white face appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh dear, oh dear oh dear oh dear! Albus! You'll need to come up here quick!"

"But what about the charm?"

She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't work if the girl lets you up here, so come on! Hurry!"

Albus tentatively put his foot on the first step. Sighing with relief, he walked upstairs to meet Aurora. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

She grimaced. "It's what I haven't seen that's worrying me."

Albus ran after her, a puzzled look on his face as they came to a halt in front of the slightly ajar door leading to the 5th year's room- his sister's room. Taking a deep breath, Aurora flung open the door. Albus stepped inside cautiously. Nothing looked out of place- that is, until he discovered what had made Aurora scream. Lily's bed was pushed aside to the wall by Aurora, and what Albus saw under it made him gasp.

His sister's wand, her most prized possession- besides the Marauder's Map- was lying, snapped into pieces, on the floor. Beside a pool of blood.

"Albus?" Aurora asked quietly.

"... yeah?"

"What happened to your sister?"

* * *

><p>"Professor! Professor McGonagall! Professor!" Albus and Aurora burst into the room anxiously, not even bothering to woman in question was sitting quietly at her desk, flipping through an old book slowly. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at the panting students.<p>

Albus didn't wait a second. "Professor, Aurora was looking for her shoes and she went in Lily's room cause she thought Lily had them and then she screamed which woke me up in the common room so she told me to come up stairs and amazingly the charm didn't work I guess cause she told me to come up and then we looked in Lily's room and pool of blood broken wand note." He finished in one breath.

McGonagall raised her eyebrow higher. "What was that, ? I didn't manage to understand that."

Albus huffed and gestured to Aurora to explain, as he was too winded from running all the way here and explaining the situation in a single breath.

Aurora stepped forward. "Professor, I had been looking for my favourite pair of shoes and assumed that Lily Potter had taken them, as she is quite the jokester. I looked in her room, and her part of it was oddly clean. Her trunk was not there as well. When I looked on the bed, a note was on the pillows. This note," She reached in her pocket and took out the parchment. "This note, was in Lily's handwriting. It is also in what I presume to be blood. It explains that she is fine and that we should not go looking for her. I believe now that she was forced to write this note. After I found the note, I felt that she was playing a cruel prank on me, and I thought maybe she was under the bed, waiting to scare me. I looked under the bed, and found my shoes. They were next to a pool of blood and Lily's broken wand." Aurora stepped back beside Albus.

Professor McGonagall examined the note, her face grim. "I'm going to have to notify your parents, Albus, this is a very serious matter."

"Do whatever you need to do to find my sister."

In Ravenclaw house, the Scamander twins were talking to the fire, in which their mother's head had appeared.

"What do you mean, Rose is gone?" Luna's usually airy voice was steely and cold.

"Well, we wanted to prank her, so we went to Gryffindor, and a third year let us in, but when we entered her room we found that her trunk was missing. We found this-" Lorcan showed his mother Rose Weasley's broken wand. "- beside a pool of blood. We also found this." He showed Luna a note.

_Don't come looking for me. I'm fine.- R_

Luna's eyes widened. "I'll need to notify the Headmistress immediately. Bring those things to her."

Her head disappeared from the fire.

**A/N- Hey peoples! This is my third story, and I really like this one, so please be nice and review! ;) ANYWAYS I already have 6 chapters written and I wanted to know if I should continue... This will be a Harry Potter/ Criminal Minds crossover, but guess what? It's got a hint of GLEE! Haha. But the GLEE won't come until later, like the 7****th**** chapter. Remember- REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW for more stories! **

**Oh an p.s.- I'm only putting this under HP cause the story revolves around MAGICAL STUFFS and cause I hate putting up crossovers, it bugs me :P**

**~swonderful2 xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2 The Magical Jareau

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- If I did, it wouldn't be interesting cause I would have killed off Voldemort :)

Chapter 2

"Albus Potter, if you have managed to cause yet another toilet to explode so help me-" Walking out of the fireplace with her husband in tow, Ginny Potter cut off from her rant as she saw everyone's somber faces. "Wh-what's happened?" She asked, looking around with worry.

Harry looked to the Headmistress, puzzled. "Minerva? What has happened?"

Professor McGonagall glanced up. "Oh yes, please, sit down." She conjured up two fluffy armchairs and turned to the House Elf beside her. " Elkie, please see Mrs. Scamander in from the front gates. Bring her here." The elf nodded and scuttled out.

Professor McGonagall looked at the Potters. "I don't know how to say this. Earlier today, your son and your daughter's best friend discovered that... well... Lily is missing."

The Potters blinked, not understanding. "Say that again?" Harry asked, rather disoriented.

McGonagall sighed. "Lily is missing, Harry, and all we found of her was these and a pool of... well... blood." She placed the remaining pieces of Lily Luna Potter's wand and the piece of parchment on the desk. "I'm so sorry."

Ginny gasped as she understood, her face draining of all colour. "No! No, no, no, no no no!" She turned and began sobbing into her husband's shoulder. "Fifteen, Harry! She's only fifteen!"

Harry Potter's face was a white, unreadable mask. "Fifteen." He whispered, dropping his head.

Albus looked at his father and mother and put his face in his hands. "Why is this happening..."

* * *

><p>Just a few minutes after the Potters had calmed down , Luna Scamander and her twin sons strode into the room. Luna's face was hard, and she did not talk until she reached the Headmistress. "Rose Weasley is missing."<p>

Everyone's heads snapped up, their faces turning even whiter than before. Ginny clapped a hand to her mouth and burst into tears again, Harry physically turning into a human and mute statue.

Minerva McGonagall looked at the couple falling apart behind the shaking woman who had delivered the news. Why couldn't, just once, all of their lives _stay_ normal?

"Get me Ronald and Hermione Weasley." The aging professor ordered. "Now."

* * *

><p>Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She needed to go, needed to find her baby girl. And now not only was her daughter missing, but so was her niece! It was all too much, she needed to escape, needed to leave.<p>

She took one look at Hermione and Ron, who had just walked in with concerned expressions, but were smiling. Making a split-second decision, she bolted out of the room, leaving a very baffled couple, husband, and headmistress behind.

"Ginny! Wait! Ginny, darling, calm down please! Wait!" Harry called, getting up and dashing after the sobbing woman. "Ginny!"

* * *

><p>After a while, she couldn't run anymore. She was too overcome by the tears. They wouldn't stop dribbling down her cheeks, and Ginny was angry at herself for every second she was in here crying and not out there looking for her Lily.<p>

Harry caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders lightly, turning her towards him. "Gin!"

She looked up at Harry. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears and red-rimmed. "Oh Harry..."

He took her face in his hands and gently kissed her. Then he pulled her into a tight hug, in which she let her guard down and just cried silently, her shoulders shaking with every shallow breath she took. What she would do without Harry Potter was a wonder to her.

"We need to find her." She whispered into his chest, not bearing to show her face.

Harry pulled her in tighter. "I know. I know."

"I love you so much, you know that?"

"Yeah. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry entered the police station with Hermione and Ron. They had all agreed that the best idea was to have everybody looking for their daughters, both wizard and muggle.<p>

They walked up to the front desk. "Hi, how may I assist you?" Asked the friendly blonde secretary.

"We would like to report two teenagers missing, who can we talk to?" Ron responded first, although without much emotion.

"Oh, oh yes, okay, you want Chief Winters, he's in the Head Office, third door on your left."

Hermione thanked the woman warmly, and walked away, grabbing Ginny's hand and holding her close. Only together could they get through this without going insane.

Ron and Harry walked ahead. "Where do you think they are, mate? Those are our little girls out there." Ron asked worriedly.

They stopped in front of a door.

_Alastor Winters  
>Chief of Police<em>

"I don't know Ron. I really don't." Harry took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Chief Winters? I'm Harry Potter, this is my wife Ginny and our best friends Hermione and Ron Weasley. We'd like to report two missing girls..."

* * *

><p>Now it just so happened that the Chief of Police was also conviently a wizard, which helped this case a lot. Chief Winters thoroughly understood the problem, and assured he would only use the best of the best in finding the Potter and Weasley girls.<p>

And the BAU was the best, indeed. Jennifer Jareau was an old friend of Alastor's and was more than happy to take the case.

"Alright guys listen up, we have a new case." The young woman announced, pulling up two pictures of very pretty redheads. "Lily Potter, 15, and Rose Weasley, 17, were discovered missing at their boarding school in Britain on the last day. In both victim's rooms- that I may add they share with a few others- their beds were found unusually clean and their suitcases were no where in sight. When looked under the bed, they found this." JJ pressed the button and the picture changed to two pictures of a pool of blood. Then she passed around the two notes, letting the team analyse the messages. JJ was careful to leave out the fact about the broken wands.

See, Jennifer Jareau had a secret. She could perform magic. Jennifer Jareau was, in fact, a witch.

Her and Alastor Winters had gone to Hogwarts together, and were very close friends, but JJ had then decided to go on to university. _Muggle_ university.

The media liaison looked over her team. Penelope Garcia- the tech goddess- was talking animatedly to Spencer Reid- the boy genius- and Derek Morgan-the womaniser. The head of the team, oh so serious Aaron Hotchner was comparing notes with oldtimer David Rossi. Emily Prentiss was comparing the handwriting on the notes to see if they had been faked. She loved her team.

Reid put his hand up. " JJ, it looks like they have in fact been kidnapped, given the pools of blood and the same text in the notes telling us not to go looking for them. Was there anything else they found on the scene, maybe a weapon of some sorts?"

JJ panicked inside._ The wands_. He couldn't possibly... no, magic went against everything that Reid stood for. He wouldn't have believed it. No, he didn't know. She calmed herself and looked at Reid. "No, but there were signs of a struggle. There were marks on the floor indicating someone had been dragged from both rooms. This might show that our unsub either was not strong enough to hold them or that she wanted to cause them pain."

"You're thinking it is a girl then?" Hotch asked.

"Men who kidnap are usually sloppy with their work. This unsub cleaned up the room, made the girls write the notes, inflicted injuries on them, and somehow made their suitcases disappear all in a matter of 20 minutes. Also, men don't leave signs that they have kidnapped, when they do, it is usually for a sexual need, not a particular reason. Most women do as they have a motive that is not sexually-related and want people to suffer for the wrongs they supposedly did."

"Good reasoning. Is there any chance we may be able to investigate throughly at the school?"

JJ inwardly winced. Damn! "Uhm, I'm not really not sure, I will call the headmistress and ask."

"Headmistress?" Morgan snorted.

JJ held in a growl. "May I remind you that this is the school that I went to for seven years and also that if you ever upset her, she would rip your head off without thinking twice." The media liaison remarked coldly, and with that she strode out of the room.

Everyone at the table glared at Morgan.

"What did I say?"

* * *

><p>On the plane to Britain, JJ worried nonstop. She was going to have to tell them, even Minerva had said so! How the hell was she supposed to say she was a witch, could do magic, and had fought in the Wizarding War! Her team would go nuts! Then she would have to explain <em>everything<em>, and it really just was not possible for JJ to _not_ go insane whilst doing that.

She had met Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione before, she had gone to Hogwarts with them. Of course, she was closer with Luna, as JJ had been in Ravenclaw; but they had all been friends, and JJ stood by them fiercely, so they were going to save Lily and Rose. No matter what happened.

**A/N- awh how cute JJ is a witch! YAY! I was gonna make it Reid but I liked it on JJ better :P Remember REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! :D Good day!**


	3. Chapter 3 BAU, Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I still.. wait... *checks mailbox* yup. I still own nothing.

Chapter 3

"Alright guys, we're here, but keep on the blindfolds, it's uh... uh... customary! Yup, they hate it if mu-outsiders see how to get here! A little bit more, just a bit... Okay! You can take them off!" JJ babbled.

The rest of the team removed their blindfolds and gasped in wonder. A ginormous castle was perched on the top of the hill in front of them! It was beautiful, owls flying around the tip of the towers and the lake beside it shimmering under the glow of the midday sun.

"Now, be nice, they're letting us in especially for the case, seeing as the school year ended yesterday! Morgan, that means you!"

Derek Morgan pouted, making the team chuckle.

"Alright, inside, inside! We've got a big day ahead of us, big big day!" JJ sounded like one of those overly excited tour guides. The team followed her inside the wonderful castle and began ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the amazing works of art. JJ half-walked, half-ran to the large eagle statue, two big and ugly gargoyles flanking its sides. Before the team could catch up, she hurriedly muttered the password so they couldn't hear. "Severus Snape."

The eagle began to move and turn until a staircase was revealed. That's when the team showed up, making JJ sigh in relief. She didn't want them to figure it out earlier then needed. "Alright, on the staircase, single file, come on!" Yup, over excited tour guide.

The BAU members gasped when the staircase began moving. "It's okay, just uhm, just mechanical stairs, that's all! Nothing to be worried about!" The media liaison told them, biting her lip. Her wand was starting to figuratively burn a hole in her boot, she was so nervous!

The stairs stopped moving and JJ practically hopped off in her race to get to the Headmistress. Sure, she was nervous about telling them, but she missed McGonagall! She was like a second mother to her.

JJ knocked on the door in a complicated pattern to let Minerva know it was her. The door was flung open by Winky the House Elf, who had cleaned herself up in the past few years. "Mistress Jareau!"

"Oh Winky, so good to see you!" She cooed, bending down to see her. JJ forgot all about her suspicious team and immersed herself in talking to the little elf.

After about a good 5 minutes, JJ remembered McGonagall, said goodbye to Winky, and flew in the room. The BAU members trailed in after her, giving each other uneasy looks.

"Minerva!"

"Jennifer, how good to see you!"

The pair hugged for a moment then pulled back. "It sucks we have to meet on these circumstances, but still!" JJ cried happily. She turned to the team. "Guys, this is Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and my second mom!"

The FBI agents murmured their hellos.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Pleasure is mine."

She turned to JJ. "Please, let's take our seats, this will be a big blow for them." She said quietly.

JJ told her team to take their seats. She pulled up a chair beside McGonagall with a big grin on her face.

McGonagall started. "We need to tell you something that will help with the case."

JJ's grin faded. Crap. She had forgotten.

JJ shook herself, then spoke up. "This isn't just any ordinary boarding school, it's... special." She looked to McGonagall for support.

"Here, we board special students, with special abilities. The ability, to do magic." McGonagall tried to explain.

The team looked flabbergasted. "What the hell? Magic?" Morgan burst out.

"Yes. Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Home to many witches and wizards, like Ms. Jareau here."

The team looked at her in shock. "J-J-JJ?" Garcia stuttered.

JJ gulped, then bent down and pulled out her wand.

Rossi scoffed. "A wand? You have got to be kid-" He stopped. They were all floating. Reid was upside down! "Wh-what the hell?"

JJ smirked and cut the spell. They all fell gracefully back into their chairs. "Still don't believe us? Watch Minerva."

Minerva stood up, crossed the distance between the desk and chairs, and promptly turned into a FBI members jumped, and she turned back into a woman.

Reid looked very confused, whereas the others looked disgruntled _and_ confused.

JJ wondered what was wrong with him. "Reid? Are you okay?"

He started mumbling. "When I was younger, I got a letter from an owl. From a school named Hogwarts. My mom got so angry that she ripped up the letter and sent the owl away. When I asked her why, she said magic made her insane. And we never talked about it again."

McGonagall looked fazed, and opened a book on her desk. " Let's see, S. Reid, ... yes. You were supposed to learn wizardry,but the letter was turned down."

Prentiss, who was less confused about this than the others, laughed. "That's why he's such a boy genius."

Reid looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed, and then looked at McGonagall and JJ. "Is there any chance that after this case is done, I can still learn magic?" He asked hopefully.

McGonagall looked at him, then JJ. She smiled slightly. "I'm sure that that would be fine."

Reid made a little victory dance, then stopped when he realised everyone was looking at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa WAIT! I am so not down with this! I don't believe magic is real!" Morgan yelled suddenly. Hotch and Rossi subtly nodded.

JJ, remembering that she was a qualified Legilimens, smirked. "Alright, all of you think of a memory."

The team obliged, their foreheads crinkling with thought. JJ picked each of their minds. "Okay, Garcia, you're thinking of the first time you met Morgan. Morgan, you're thinking of when you and Garcia first said I love you. Hotch, you're thinking of the day Jack was born. Rossi, you're thinking of the day you saved a little girl's life on a case. Prentiss, you're thinking of your first day at the BAU. Reid-" Huh. She had seen a flash of Gideon, but then it went blank. "Something about Gideon? Your walls went up, you must be a natural born Occlumens."

The team looked at her in awe. "Okay, now I believe you." Morgan said, chuckling, taking Garcia's hand.

JJ smiled. Good.

Reid put his hand up. JJ laughed, she loved when he did that. "Yeah Reid?"

"What's an Occlumens?"

"It's a person who can block people from seeing into their minds."

"Okay."

The fireplace suddenly flared green, making everybody in the room jump. "Oh yes, Jennifer, BAU team, the Potters, Weasleys, and some others are coming here!" McGonagall announced.

Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace, followed by... Draco Malfoy? This time, the team _and_ JJ looked on in shock. She had _not_ expected that.

**A/N: LOL DRACO MALFOY :D Yeah, I made Reid a wizard, cause he's my life :P You know what to do- REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! :D okay buh-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Exploring the Castle

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! Do I have to do this every chapter?

Chapter 4

Closely followed by Harry and Draco were Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, James, Albus, Hugo, Teddy, and Scorpius. JJ immediately gave Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Luna warm hugs, and since she didn't really know what to do about Draco, she ignored him for the time being. The teenagers were subjected to hugs from JJ as well. After all had settled, JJ introduced her team. "This is Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, and I am Jennifer Jareau, but please, call me JJ. We make up the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

Harry stood up and smiled weakly. "This is Ginny Potter, my wife, our children, Albus and James, Hermione and Ron Weasley, and their child Hugo, this is my godson, Teddy Lupin, Luna Scamander, our good friend, and Draco Malfoy and his son, Scorpius. Draco is our good friend and Scorpius is Rose's boyfriend."

As head of the team, Hotch stood up as well. "We have been informed about magic and about this school, as it is necessary to this case. We need to forget most of the things we know about kidnapping as this is a magical case. Please show Agents Prentiss, Morgan and to Rose's dormitory and Agents Jareau,Rossi, and I to Lily's. Can Penelope use her laptop here? No? Okay, then Penelope, please use a notebook and interview everyone about the behaviours of Rose and Lily. Thank you."

McGonagall got up to lead the BAU out, and the others stayed behind to be interviewed by Garcia.

* * *

><p>Reid walked with JJ. "So this would have been my home for most of the year?"<p>

"Yes. It's so wonderful here Spencer. I feel bad you didn't get to experience it like I did, but I am going to make sure that every free day we have is spent here helping you learn."

"Thanks JJ. You know, magic goes against everything I have come to believe."

She grinned. "No, magic is just added to everything you have come to believe. I mean, look around! Magic is the most amazing thing on earth, and just because logic doesn't explain it, doesn't mean it can't exist! We make pictures move, and staircases change, and the ceiling look like the sky! Every magic thing you could wonder about exists!"

Spencer smiled. "I'm glad it does."

Over with McGonagall, Hotchner was asking her a few questions.

"When did this school come to be?"

McGonagall smiled at him. "I'll show you the sorting hat later."

She walked in front of him.

_What? ...Sorting Hat?_

They reached the painting of the Fat Lady. "Hello Minerva! Got some visitors?"

"Oh, yes my Lady, and I believe the password is Remus Lupin?"

"Yes Professor! Come on in!"

The talking portrait swung open to reveal a beautiful common room. "Okay, everybody in, no time is to be wasted!"

Minerva and JJ climbed in immediately, the others taking their time to marvel at the beauty of Hogwarts.

"Well, hold on, there is a charm on the girl's staircases- don't ask- so the women can go on up, but then you must ask the men to come up or the stairs will transfigure into a slide."

The women walked upstairs. JJ turned around. "Okay, boys, come on up!"

The men scurried upstairs, only Reid taking the time to cautiously walk up. JJ smiled, and thought about what would have happened if Spencer had actually gone to Hogwarts.

" 1st year, 2nd year, 3rd, 4th, 5th- here we are! This is Lily's dormitory! Just find the door marked with her name, it'll be on one somewhere." Professor McGonagall announced. The three FBI agents went inside the door.

"The rest of you, come!" Minerva walked briskly down the hallway, stopping at 7th year. "Here we go! Jennifer will know how to get back. Goodbye." She walked away and down the stairs.

Hotch glanced at Rossi before opening the door, which lead to another corridor with many doors, on which were magical whiteboards with 4 or 5 names on them, yet to be wiped off for the upcoming new year. The two men and JJ walked down the corridor, inspecting each door for Rose's name. Finally, somewhat 6 doors before the corridor ended, they discovered her name written in curly pink letters. JJ pushed open the door to reveal 5 beds, all neatly made, and another door that lead to a bathroom. Each bed had a name on the headboard, also yet to be changed. They found Rose's bed easily, obviously it was the one with magical crime scene tape floating around it. Well, it also had her name.

Hotch and Rossi offered to move the bed while JJ looked around for evidence. When the four poster bed was moved aside, the trio pulled on latex gloves and inspected the scene. A puddle of dry blood was on the floor, and a broken wand lay beside it. Two shoes were neatly pushed against the corner of the wall. Rossi picked up the wand gingerly and gave it to JJ. The phoenix feather was sticking out and was dotted with dried blood.

* * *

><p>Back in Lily's room, the second trio found the exact same thing, although Lily's wand had dragon heartstring. Prentiss shuddered, thinking of someone dissecting a dragon. Gross!<p>

Reid was still a little fazed by finding out he was a wizard, and he looked sort of heartbroken when he saw the snapped wand. There were still a bit of sparks shooting out of it.

They couldn't find anything else, so they met up with the rest of the team and went down together.

As they walked, Morgan treaded on something that wasn't carpet. He stopped and looked down. There was a piece of parchment on the ground. Derek bent down and picked it up. "Guys wait, I found something!" He called, holding up a hand to signify stopping. He examined the note.

_Potter and Weasley took TWO someones precious from me, so now I took TWO precious someones from them! THEY MUST SUFFER LIKE I DID._

"What the hell?" Morgan commented. "This person is whack!"

Reid looked over his shoulder. "There's something on the corners!"

Morgan looked closer.

_O H  
><em>Potter and Weasley took TWO someones precious from me, so now I took TWO precious someones from them! THEY MUST SUFFER LIKE I DID.<em>  
><em>

_I O_

"Ohio?" Reid suggested. "Maybe the unsub took them there?"

"But why would they write it down unless... they wanted us to find it?" Prentiss questioned.

"Look, the ink's still wet! And this wasn't here before! God dammit, the unsub was here and they were right under our noses!" Prentiss fumed.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it, and there's no way just one unsub could kidnap two girls in twenty minutes- it's most likely there are two unsubs doing this together." Reid mentioned.

* * *

><p>"Alright you little brats, get ready to be tortured!" A man's voice sounded above Rose and Lily. They had been holding hands, as they could not see anything with the blindfolds that were on them, but were roughly pushed apart. A wand was pointed at the younger redhead. "I get to play with you until my partner gets back from that god awful school of yours. CRUCIO!"<p>

Lily screamed. It hurt so bad, it was like every cell in her body was on fire, she felt like she was going to explode from the pain. Somewhere, outside of her hazy bubble of torture, she heard Rose yelling. "No you bastard, no! She's only fifteen!" It would be nice to say her voice soothed the pain, but in all honesty, it probably only made it worse. At that moment, a particular burst of pain rushed through her, and she screamed louder. Rose tried to attack the cruel man, and he only deflected his attention from Lily to freeze Rose. "Petrificus Totalus!"

In the corner of her eye, while she lay panting for breath, she saw Rose freeze rigidly and fall backwards with a thud. She grimaced, knowing that could only mean more torture for her. In the middle of that thought, the man shouted "Relashio!" and tore a cut through her face. She screamed in agony, the blood seeping into her eyes and mouth. "No... please... no more..."

"CRUCIO MAXIMUS!"

Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, the pain even worse than before, it was like she was on fire, and being hit by a truck, and being eaten alive, and being submerged in acid, and being frozen slowly all at the same time! It was killing her, and she just wanted itto end, she just wanted it to end...

It stopped, and she lay gasping for air a few seconds before she passed out from the pain.

Rose's curse was lifted as well, and she stared with wide eyes as the man wheeled around to face her, a large serated knife in his hands. "That's a very big knife..."

**A/N- Today on Evil Imaginations, Reid gets smart and girls get tortured! Ahaha. Anyways... we get to see Lily and Rose for the first time! Yay! Well... not yay... they're being tortured... so... yeah... I'm quite fond of this chapter, mainly because of Reid. Like I told you, Reid is life! :D You know what to do (you should by now)- REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Join us, next time on EVIL IMAGINATIONS!**


	5. Chapter 5 Torturous Dreams

A/N- sorry i've been gone! things happened...

Disclaimer: WHY MUST I DO THIS? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THIS IS TORTURE!

Chapter 5

Reid had been told to go to bed for now, and he had picked a comfy looking bed in Gryffindor. He lay awake, waiting for sleep to come. And that it did...

"_No, no please! Stop! Please stop, it hurts so bad!"_

_An evil laugh echoed through the air. "Oh poor baby."_

_Spencer saw a shadow on the wall. A muscular looking man raised up his hand, holding a knife, a slowly lowered it towards the feminine silhouette on the floor._

"_No, no..." Spencer turned around and saw the young woman shaking her head slowly on the floor as the man put the tip of the knife to the back of her calf. "NO!" She screamed in pain. Spencer closed his eyes tightly then opened them again. No, he was dreaming, it couldn't be..._

_But it was. The young woman on the floor being tortured was Rose Weasley. Reid looked around and saw a pale girl- Lily- lying spread-eagled on the floor, a long cut slashed diagonally through her face._

"_I'm back snookums, did you miss me?" _

_The man looked up from Rose to see a woman in the doorway. It must have been an old warehouse. He went to meet the woman, who had big sunglasses on and a scarf around her face, and kissed her passionately. Spencer saw the woman holding her wand behind her back- she was a witch, was the man? When he pulled away from her, she pointed it at him. "Avada Kedavra."_

_There was a flash of green light and suddenly the man was laying on the floor, very much dead. Spencer's stomach churned as the woman walked towards the two girls and said "And now I have you all to myself."_

_All of a sudden, Reid's vision started swirling, and then he couldn't see anymore, just a whirlwind of colours, but he could hear the high laugh and the agonised screams, and then a sign flashed by- Lima, Ohio-_

Reid woke up yelling for his life.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Reid dashed to the Great Hall to meet everyone for breakfast. That was not just a dream, that was something else. He hurriedly sat down beside a house elf cleaning and scarfed down a breakfast of orange juice, waffles, bacon, and toast. He then waited for everyone else by clearing his head, going over the dream's events, and then choosing to pace back and forth with impatience. Finally, everyone arrived, and he finally calmed himself down enough to stop pacing. He stood on the stairs in front of the Head table, and played with his hands nervously. Reid cleared his throat, then said timidly, "Uhm, everyone? Hi. Yeah. I have an announcement to make."<p>

McGonagall gestured for him to go on, and all eyes and ears were on him. He took a deep breath. "Last night I had what is referred to as a 'dream of magic'. Dreams of magic often occur at a stressful point in life and most likely show something related to the witch or wizard's stress-causer, which for me, is this case. Unfortunately, mine was not a very good dream. I have discovered where the girls are being hidden though- Lima, Ohio." He paused. "I know this because in my dream, the girls were in a warehouse of some sorts, abandoned is most likely. I watched Rose Weasley be tortured-" And at this there was a burst of anger and sadness from the Weasleys and Scorpius, and it took quite a few people to get them to stop screaming and calm down. Hugo and Scorpius had left the hall, and Ron sat there with tears running down his cheeks while Hermione violently sobbed into his shoulder. Reid took this as a sign to continue.

"There is also evidence that the Cruciatus Curse and Relashio had been used repeatedly on Lily." He waited for the outbreak. Everyone magical in the hall started screaming and crying out. Albus and James were yelling curses at nobody, McGonagall had her face in her hands, Harry's face was ghost white and tears streaked his stubble covered cheeks, Ginny had fainted onto his lap, Teddy was throwing glasses everywhere, Draco was staring pointedly at a random spot on the wall, his fists clenched, Ron broke a plate, and Hermione just cried even harder.

Reid grimaced. "I know that this is a big blow. But we need to stop and figure things out or things will only get worse. We know they are in Lima, so we can all pack our bags, grab a couple of magical tents, and Floo over there. I have already contacted a retired wizard over there, so he, his husband, and their daughter are going to lend us their backyard until we find the girls. I am determined to find them." He nodded, then left to go back to the library, where the rest of his research books were awaiting him.

* * *

><p>The BAU team was in the Staff room, trying to figure everything out. Reid walked in.<p>

"There are two unsubs, one male, one female, but the male is now dead, murdered by the female. Our unsub is a white female, blonde, fashionable, about 5'4, and looked to be around 41 years old."

The team stared at him in awe. "How did you figure that out?" Garcia asked in wonder.

Spencer shrugged. "In the dream."

Then he spun on his heel and went back to the library.

* * *

><p>"Spencer Reid?" a woman asked.<p>

Reid looked up from the 6 books he had splayed out on the table. A beautiful woman of about 43 with wavy brown hair and brown eyes looked down at him. Reid remembered her name to be Hermione Weasley.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

She smiled, a very weak smile. "Mrs. Weasley is my step mother, call me Hermione."

"Yes Hermione?"

"Well, I was just wondering two things, one is how did you know so much about magic and the other is are you a wizard?" She asked.

"Well Hermione, I know so much because I have an eidetic memory and a very very high IQ. I can also read this book in about 15 minutes. I have been in here since the end of that terrible dream, researching. And yes, I am a wizard, just not a trained one." He answered her without looking up. He opened another book.

"What do you mean, not a trained one?" She asked, puzzled.

"I was supposed to go to Hogwarts. When I was eleven, I got the letter from an owl, and showed it to my mother. My mother is a medicated psychotic. She lives in a center for people like her. She took one look at the letter and ripped it to shreds, then started screaming for the owl to tell the evil people that we said no. When I asked her why, after she had calmed down of course, she told me that the evil people had made her insane, that they were the reason. I never talked about it again." He finished the thin book, and looked at Hermione's shocked face. "And that was that.

* * *

><p>Garcia had managed to get an understanding of the version of electronics around her, so as she typed up her interview report on the typewriter, she remembered something that had confused her so much during the interview that she had not mentioned it to anyone at all, she hadn't even tried to think about it. Well, she was thinking about it now.<p>

_*Flashback*_

_Penelope Garcia and Draco Malfoy sat in the corner of McGonagall's office, and Garcia had just about wrapped up this interview. She had one more thing though, something she had asked all of the adults._

"_You and JJ would have gone to school here together, right?"_

"_Mmhmm."_

"_Did you know her?" she asked inquiringly._

_He smirked. "Oh yes."_

"_How well?" Penelope asked, sipping her drink._

"_Very well. We dated for two years."_

_She choked on her drink. "What?"_

"_Thank you for the interview Penelope." With a wink, Draco Malfoy got up and left her gasping for air, confusion and disbelief etched on her face._

Humph. She was going to have to talk to JJ about letting certain handsome men go...

* * *

><p>"You told her?" exploded Jennifer Jareau as she burst into Draco Malfoy's temporary room. "For Merlin's sake Draco, why did you tell Penelope?"<p>

Draco looked up from packing his and Scorpius' suitcases and straightened himself to full height. "So what if I did?"

"_Nobody_ was supposed to know Malfoy, that's why we kept it secret! You were the one who wanted it to _be_ a secret!" She cried out in indignation.

He huffed. "Well we're not teenagers anymore, Jareau."

"Why did you tell her?"

"I needed to tell _someone._ She just happened to be in front of me."

"Draco!"

"Jennifer!"

She eyed him angrily. "She's going to pester me about it for the rest of my _life!_"

He scoffed. "Well that's your problem then, isn't it?"

"You know what Malfoy? It's not fair! I spent _years_ trying to get over you, trying to get over the fact that in sixth year you dumped me for absolutely _no_ reason!" She cried out, then widened her eyes when she realized what she had said.

He looked at her, and was that... _hope_ in his eyes? "You never got over me?"

She snorted coldly, and then shook her head. "Nope. I never did. Happy?"

Was that a smile on his face? Ugh, that prat! "I shouldn't have come." She turned away and began striding towards the door.

"No! Please! Wait!" His hand caught her small shoulder and turned her to face him. "I never got over you either."

She blinked at him, unbelieving. "You have a wife."

"I had a wife. She wasn't like you."

"What do you mean had?" She asked icily, ignoring the part about her.

"It's quite a story... When Scorpius was 15 years old, two years ago, Harry and Ron, my supposed enemies, found out that she planned on killing me for my money, as Scorpius was not yet 17, and would not be able to inherit it. They pleaded with me to leave her, that I would get killed. One day, I found her diary and found out about her plans. I left with Scorpius and all our possessions and moved into the Potter's house. She had planned on murdering me that night." He finished, a steely look in his eyes. "The divorce went through that day."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh my god, Draco, I am so sorry..."

"Don't be."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but sure." He said, grinning.

"Why did you break up with me?"

His grin faded. "I really shouldn't..."

"Tell me." She ordered him quietly.

"I- I was a bad person back then. Very bad. My father had convinced Vol-Voldemort that I could kill... that I could kill Dumbledore for him. That was the day I was forced to become a Death Eater." He grimaced at the expression on her face. "He told me that if I didn't do that, everyone I cared about and I would die. That included you. After a while, when I realized I couldn't do it, and I really didn't want to do it, I broke up with you to keep you safe. But I never stopped caring. Although I love Scorpius, I guess I really only married Astoria- that was her name- because I thought that you were never coming back."

He finished with a murmur, his eyes lowered. He couldn't bear to look at her.

"You still love me?" she whispered.

Without looking up, he nodded. "Yes."

When he looked up again, she was gone.

**A/N- REID AND MALFOY LOVE! This is what my life is about :D This one is was the longest! I'm quite proud of myself :P What did you think? There was more torture... I'm starting to think this might be a dark story... But next up, on EVIL IMAGINATION- the crew flies to Ohio, and guess where their temporary home is? Adults are teenagers, teenagers are, well, teenagers, and more REID AND MALFOY LOVE xD**


	6. Chapter 6 Kidnapper

Chapter 6- A Look Into The Mind of Our Heinous Kidnapper

**A/N: I am so sorry. I'm such a bad person. I feel so bad for not updating :( anywhoo, here is the chapter! hope you like it~**

_Now in that last week of June, our kidnapper sat in her lonely manor, a slender, pale hand stroking the arm of the cold sofa. Her blonde hair cascaded in waves down her back, and her icy caramel eyes were filled with a particular loathing. Her husband and teenaged son had left her. So what if she was going to murder him? It was for a good cause- her! It was actually selfish of Draco to take the money away from her. Didn't he know she really wanted- no, needed- it?_

_So there Astoria Malfoy (Greengrass) sat, plotting her revenge on those petty little families- the Potheads and the Weasels. After all, if Potter and Weasley hadn't intervened, he would be dead, she would be even more rich, and no one would know._

_All it would have taken was some poison- even some long expired food._

_Her plan didn't take much. Just some seduction and planning ahead. Lucius Malfoy was a creepy, perverted old man, and she only put up with him so she could kill him later._

* * *

><p><em>It was easy to sneak in. Pansy Parkinson had notified her daughter to let in the duo. Once they were in, a simple Disillusionment charm was cast, and the plan was in place.<em>

_Astoria sent little Parkinson's owl to Lily Potter first._

Hey, meet me in your dormitory?- Rose

_It all worked out because Rose was in the Owlery, waiting for a letter from her parents. But Lily needen't know that._

_Once the Potter girl had opened the letter and left the Great Hall, Astoria retrieved the barn owl and sent a similar message to Rose Weasley._

_Lucius was to incapicatate the older Weasley teen while Astoria would take out Potter. The plan flowed smoothly- both girls showed up to their dormitories without a hint of what was really going on._

_Lucius got to Rose first._

_The door slammed behind her, and she whipped around, looking for a perpetrator. "Lily?" She called tentatively. Lucius had to restrain himself, before he whacked Rose bluntly on the head with his cane. Her body crumpled to the floor and a small pool of blood began forming from beneath her head. Lucius smiled with an evil glint in his eye. He quickly forged a note from the blood present. Then he pushed the girl's bed so it covered the blood, and snapped her wand for good measure. He threw that under the bed as well, then hoisted the teen's legs up, beginning to drag her. _

_Oh, before he forgot. He turned and Vanished her trunk and all traces that Rose had ever been in the room, besides the note. He smirked in victory and promptly left the room._

_Astoria did the same with Lily, but she drew it out a bit more. She was also careful to shove the shoes the girl had been carrying under the bed. Then she dragged the girl out of her room without care. The poor girl's head hit many door frames and walls on the way out._

* * *

><p><em>They fired up a Flooing fire in the common room and Lucius pulled the girls through the fire and Flooed to the now unoccupied Malfoy Manor. Astoria followed suit.<em>

_After they had secured the empty warehouse in Lima, Astoria left to Hogwarts again. She placed the note in the common room, watching invisible from behind a tapestry as the stupid BAU team discovered it. Yes, she was on a roll! She would lure them to Ohio, where she would torture and kill the girls in front of their family's very eyes. She would get revenge for them taking what was rightfully hers away from her. _

_She was a little bit insane. But she ignored that fact._

_Astoria was aware that the untrained boy from that crime team had viewed the torturing of Rose and Lily and when she murdered Lucius. Oh, how she had hated that perverted man. Before she flung him out of his dream, she made sure that he caught a glimpse of the sign on the warehouse. Astoria's cackles filled the air as the half-blood was torn away from his dream. It was all going so very well._

_She turned to the girls and laughed more when they began screaming in fear. If only someone could hear them! Oh, what pity. Astoria spit at the two girls whose families had ruined her life. They would rue the day. It would be RUED!_

* * *

><p><em>She sat down after torturing the girls a little more. Astoria had to say, torture of others was a sadistic pleasure of hers. The screams were music that filled her delicate ears. <em>

_She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and began writing a letter._

Dearest Draco,

I know that you know. So why don't you tell your precious little friends? Don't worry. They will get hurt either way. I'm just giving you a chance to feel some hope before I crush you like a bug.

The little girls are doing well for the amount of torture I've done. Does it hurt you, Draco, that it's your fault they will die? Will you regret not letting me kill you?

I'm in Lima, Ohio. Come to me in 10 days. On that day, I will give you a choice- I can kill you, or I can kill every last person you love. Including our son.

I know I seem insane. Perhaps that is because I am! But you know my words ring true- I will kill everyone who stands in my way of getting what I want.

Kisses!

Astoria.

_The blonde woman smiled and sealed the letter in an envelope. Then she addressed it, attached it to her owl and sent it off._

_She began a new letter._

St. James Family-

Now is the time you can repay for the lifelong debt that you owe me. I am in Lima. I am in need of a place to stay, and food to eat. You know I know where you live. I'm always watching you. Tell me, does Jesse still do showchoir? Is he still in love with that girl? What was it... Rachel?

I know everything about you. If you resist- I will kill you all- slowly. See you very soon.

Warm regards!

Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass)

_Astroia stood up, folding the letter. She would deliver this herself. She smiled in triumph, and apparated to the doorstep of the St. James family. She rung the doorbell, and left the house. She didn't need to be there to know the St. James would sleep with their lights on tonight._

_Ha._

**A/N: Yay! I hope you like this. I'm sorry it's short :( The secret is out- it's Astoria. I know she has brown hair and she's supposed to be nicer than Draco, but I imagined her blonde, and she has to be insane in order for this story to work. Next chapter- hopefully out soon- the team and our favourite wizards and witches fly to Lima and meet their care-givers. Guess who it is. Just guess :P lol. So you know what to do- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Peace- swonderful2**


	7. Chapter 7 Rachel Berry

Evil Imaginations Chapter 7: Rachel Berry

18 year old Rachel Berry had always known there was something different about her and her family. It wasn't that her parents were gay, or that she was born to be a star, or even just the fact that she dressed differently. There had always been something nagging at her in the back of her mind, that she could never quite put her finger on.

Maybe it was something about Shelby Corcoran. Her birthmother had always seemed a little off. Was it the lack of pictures, or the fact that she so desperately needed money when she was just a little bit older than Rachel?

Or maybe it might be something about her background. She looked way more like Shelby than her dads, that was true, but Rachel had never quite heard about where her parents had grown up. Sure, there was an odd story about college, but never anything more. Nothing about coming home to the smell of their mom cooking, or playing football in the yard with their dad. And whenever Rachel would try and ask either Leroy or Hiram, they would look at her and say one thing- "Not now sweetie. You're too young." So Rachel tried not to bring it up again.

So when her fathers sat her down with a serious look on their faces, she knew they were finally telling her what she had inwardly wondered about for all of her years. She tried hard not to smile at her parents, and made a serious face herself.

That face turned to an expression of awe and of confusion, and some understanding as their story drew to a close. "We wanted you to have a normal life, especially after you displayed a certain talent for performing. I don't even use magic anymore. It's dead useful, but it is most definitely not the life for me. So when the guests come, please be as hospitable as possible and be understanding about their needs. Please?" Leroy explained.

Rachel blinked at her dad. "Um, yeah. Magic. Hospitality. Understand. Please. Got it."

As if in a daze, Rachel walked up the stairs and went towards her room. She flopped on the bed, silent for a few moments, then she sat up, her eyes widening. "MAGIC?" She shrieked, the sound echoing through the house.

* * *

><p>The next day at about noon, Spencer Reid found himself in front of a very large house in Lima, Ohio, along with the seventeen other people tagging along on this trip. The BAU team looked at each other, uncertain, as Harry rang the doorbell and stepped back with his family. They waited no longer than 10 seconds before the glossy door was flung open to reveal a pretty young woman dressed in a peculiar manner- a white blouse, short plaid skirt, argyle knee high socks, and black Mary Jane flats. The group stared at her for a second, and vice versa. Finally, the girl shook her head, and said, "It's a little too early for Christmas caroling, don't you think?"<p>

Spencer looked around, and seeing the others were just as surprised as him, decided to take action. "Is this the Berry household?" He asked tentatively. The girl gawked at him.

"Oh, right! Right! You must be the group we were expecting! Rachel Berry, pleased to meet you all, introductions can be done inside. Come in!" She gestured for them to walk into her home. "My daddies are unfortunately on a business call, but they will be back in two days." Rachel explained as they trailed in, looking around the rather big house.

She stayed behind, waiting for the whole group to go inside, as she was a polite person with manners, and did not want to make a bad first impression. One boy stayed behind though, gazing up at the large doorway. Rachel cocked her head, eyeing him. He was a very attractive boy, she had to admit. His messy black hair fell slightly into his bright green eyes, and he had his hands in his jean pockets. A carved stick stuck out of one of them.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked him softly, taking a step towards him.

The boy's head snapped up and he turned his gaze towards Rachel. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Rachel repeated.

"Oh, um, yeah. Thanks for asking. I've just had a bad week." The boy replied.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Rachel." She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

He took it and shook it gently. "Albus. Albus Potter. Thanks, by the way, for letting us stay here."

"No problem." Rachel smiled at her newfound friend brightly, then grabbed his hand again and led him inside.

It's a good thing she didn't see him blush.

The others had all gathered in the living room, some standing, but most had settled onto the couches, lazy boys, and love seats scattered around the area. Rachel stood in the doorway, Albus' hand still enclosed in hers. "Um hello. Okay. I don't know who any of you are. Except for Albus. But still. Once again, I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel rambled.

After all of the introductions had been made and Rachel was throughly acquainted with everyone, she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, to the basement everybody!" Then she once again took Albus' hand and walked downstairs.

When everyone had come down the stairs, Rachel grabbed a clipboard. "My daddies said I had to put you guys in groups since we don't have enough rooms or tents for all of you, so I apologise in advance if you dislike your placement." She told the group. "So Scorpius and Draco will share a guest room upstairs, Luna will get one as well, so will Spencer. The first tent will go to the Potters, the second to the Weasleys and Teddy, Penelope, Emily, and JJ will get the third, and Aaron, Derek, and David will get the last one. Any complaints?" Rachel asked.

The group looked at each other and shook their heads. "No, no complaints." Hotch told her. "Thank you for you hospitality."

Rachel smiled graciously. "It is most definitely not a problem. The ones who have guest rooms, please follow me upstairs!" She ran back up the stairs.

"So Alby." James raised an eyebrow at his brother as his parents put up the tent. "Saw some hand holding action there." He winked.

Albus blushed. "Shut up James." He turned away so James couldn't see the grin on his face. Then he went upstairs to ask Rachel where all their sleeping bags were.

* * *

><p>Rachel had just finished showing the four others their rooms when Albus appeared at the top of the stairs. Rachel gasped silently and put a hand to her heart. "Don't <em>do<em> that!" She cried, smacking him on the arm. He chuckled quietly.

"Seriously! You could've given me a heart attack!" She scolded him. "What do you want?"

He grimaced playfully. "Oh, harsh." Albus laughed. "I wanted to know where all of our sleeping bags are. There are thirteen of us down there, you know."

Rachel made an O with her mouth. "I completely forgot! You're not just gonna sleep on the ground! I'm such an idiot." She facepalmed herself and sauntered into her room, beckoning Albus to follow.

"Did I leave them in the closet... no... hmm..." Albus heard her voice from somewhere inside the immaculately clean room. His eyes glazed over the elliptical and the pink walls, and he jumped when Rachel suddenly popped up from behind her bed. "I can't believe that I forget where I put them. I never forget anything!"

She unintentionally backed up and hit her dresser, causing a big bag to fall off the top. A baker's dozen of sleeping bags spilled out. Rachel grimaced, embarrassed. "Found them." She smiled weakly, Albus laughing his head off. "It's not funny!"

Rachel made her way towards Albus, but ended up tripping, falling onto the teen, both of them collapsing to the ground. Albus stopped laughing, staring at the petite brunette who was now half on top of him. The pair gazed into each other's eyes, not moving an inch.

'_To believe they never would...' _The Sweet Caroline ringtone suddenly blared throughout the room, making Rachel hop off of Albus and scuttle frantically towards the phone on her bed.

"Hello?" She answered. "...Yes Noah, I remember... Breadstix at 6, yes... I know, I know... No I most definitely will not!" She conversed indignantly with the caller. "... Alright... I love you too... Goodbye Noah." Rachel hung up and turned around to look at Albus, who was propped up on his elbows, still on the ground. "Um..."

"Man, you can cut the sexual tension in here with a knife!" Scorpius Malfoy suddenly materialised in the middle of the room. Rachel yelped and fell back onto her bed, looking at the blonde boy with wide eyes.

Albus rolled his eyes. "You know, you don't have to apparate in here, Scorp. There's this thing called walking two feet and knocking."

Scorpius stuck his tongue out at his best friend. "Shut up. It makes me feel free!" He mimicked a bird flying. "Anyways, my dad would like another blanket Rachel."

The aforementioned girl blinked, as if clarifying if he was talking to her. "Oh. _Oh_. Okay. Yes. Blanket. Draco. Okay. Right." She shook her head and fled from the room, still muttering nonsense.

Scorpius turned his sights towards Albus. "That looked interesting."

* * *

><p>Spencer was pleased he was given the opportunity to occupy a guest room by himself- he wasn't sure if he could take being around that many magical personalities. He finished getting settled and headed back downstairs. He found his team staring in disbelief at the tents that were now set up, the wizards and witches bustling in and out. "Guys, what's wrong?" He asked them, confused.<p>

"But, they, how..." Rossi muttered.

"The tents- the tents." Prentiss tried to explain.

Reid furrowed his eyebrows and cautiously stepped through one of the doorways of the tents. His bright eyes widened as he took in the interior displayed before him. It was a completely furnished space- almost like an apartment! There were different rooms, and a TV- there was electricity in here? "Wow," He breathed, then backed out of the magical place. He looked at his team. "That's amazing!"

The wizards and witches smiled approvingly at him while his team stared at him with shock evident on their faces.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a throughly worked out and showered Rachel began a breakfast feast for herself and her guests- all vegan of course, so they would have to survive without meat.<p>

She took out a carton of vegan egg subsitute, soy milk, pancake mix, a loaf of bread, and some fruit from the fridge and pantry. Then she popped a few slices of bread in the toaster and started making the fruit salad.

Half an hour later, most of the scrambled eggs were done and Rachel had just poured the pancake mix into a bowl. She smiled, thinking of the failed bake sale the glee club had 2 years ago. Those memories for some reason made her remember Sweet Caroline, and she hummed it under her breath while pouring in the milk and egg substitute and whisking it into a smooth mixture.

Getting a little bit more into singing, she changed to Defying Gravity, and didn't notice the person come into the kitchen behind her.

"You have an amazing voice," A soft voice murmured behind her. She whirled around, surprised, and accidentally flung the whisk at the perpetrator.

"Ahh! Geez! Why!" Albus Potter cried, looking down at the pancake mix on his grey v-neck. "What did the shirt ever do to you?"

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth, trying to cover her smile. "I- oh my gosh. I am so sorry!" She let out a giggle, attempting to stifle it by turning back to her pancake batter.

"Well now it's time for payback!" Albus laughed indignantly and grabbed some flour from the open bag on the counter, throwing a handful into Rachel's face.

It took Rachel a while to process the fact that she was now covered in white starchy powder, but then her mouth gaped. "ALBUS!" She screeched, and hit him with the whisk again. "What the hell!"

"I told you it was time for payback. Don't look so surprised!" He snorted, trying to wipe the pancake batter off of his front. Rachel narrowed her flour coated eyes and held back a giggle. Then she clutched some flour for herself and flicked it at Albus' face. "Rawr."

Albus grinned and started laughing harder. "You got a little something on you." He dipped his finger into the pancake mix and smeared it onto her Jewish nose. Her eyes sparkled and she pulled a peeled orange from behind her back, and crushed it onto the boy's head to the best of her ability. Orange juice dribbled down his face and onto his smiling mouth.

Rachel went to pick up something else but Albus caught her hands and entwined his with hers. "No more."

Rachel smiled lightly. "Okay." There was silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Their hands fit perfectly together, her slender, soft one enclosed in his bigger and rougher one.

"Ahem." Derek Morgan stepped into the kitchen. "I smelled pancakes."

Rachel's eyes widened and she jumped a foot backwards. "Yup! Making breakfast! Yum yum yum! Yummy breakfast..." She blabbered on, pouring the contents of the bowl into a frying pan. "Yum..."

Albus on the other hand had turned bright red, a trait he had inherited from his mother. "I'm going to just... go wash up... and maybe change... yeah..." He said awkwardly., and left the room, bumping into Harry on the way out. "Hey dad..."

Harry walked in, shaking his head at his son's awkwardness. "Smells good Rachel!"

Rachel attempted to smile. "Thank you. Good morning."

Derek suddenly spoke up. "So what was happening back there?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks, blushing a deep red. "I'm going to... go wake the others up. Goodbye!" She hurried from the room, an apron still tied around her tiny waist.

Harry looked at Morgan. "What was your name again?"

Morgan snorted and started eating the scrambled eggs from the pan.

When everyone had finished eating the breakfast Rachel had them settle down for an announcement. "Alright, is everyone here?" She asked, looking around. She caught Albus' eye and quickly looked away, trying not to blush. The occupants of the room nodded and smiled at her.

"What's this about Rachel?" Prentiss questioned, looking pleasantly confused.

Rachel bit her lip. "Well, I'm not sure you guys are going to like this, but..." She trailed off.

"But what?" Prentiss repeated. "What won't we like?"

"Well..." Rachel grimaced. "." She blurted it all out in two seconds. The group of people looked at her like she was nuts.

Rachel sighed. "My dad thinks it's a good idea if you all come to school with me tommorrow as foreign exchange students, because there could be some suspicious people there, and you could watch them from an insider's perspective." She finished, making a scared face. "Umm, so... yeah."

"Umm, if you haven't noticed, half of us are adults." Spencer put his hand up half way to get her attention. "How are we supposed to pass for teenage foreign exchange students?"

"Well, we sort of planned ahead for that." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. She looked at the magical beings of the group. "We were sort of hoping that we could... _make_ you guys ones."

A/N: Eh? Eh? I know. You all hate me because I haven't updated. I'm sowwy! But... you liked the chapter. You know you did. Come on! Reviewreviewreview! :)


	8. Note

Okay guys, you've probably been wondering where I am. Well surprise! I'm here!

... Yeah, I feel like a total jerk. But I have NO muse at all. Like, at all.

SO- I'm putting my current stories on hiatus. Also, if any of you would like to beta this particular story or just any upcoming one with me (for that, PM me) that would be so amazing. Like, I would give you a virtual cookie.

I'm really sorry guys, I know some of you somewhat like my stories, but like I said, if I could kick a chapter out of my muse, I would. But I can't.

I love you all! 3

~ swonderful2


End file.
